Crystals in the Dark
by Black Rookie
Summary: Lucy had a dark past. She and 6 others were thrusted into a game by an insane puppeteer. breaking her chains she killed the puppeteer but not without loosing some of her friends and her magic. while paying respects to her friends, Evil awakens again makes Lucy and her new friends play his new game. LucyxOC and little NaLu, but not really. Rating is K and might go up, phantom arc.
1. Chapter 1: PPP Part 1, The Present

**Crystals in the Dark**

**By Black Rookie**

**Chapter 1**

**The Past, Present and Future, Part 1**

**The Present**

**Black Rookie: Yo! My name is Black Rookie and this is my new story! it's about Lucy and her past life before fairy tail. All will be explained next chapter. Or the next one. Or the next one.**

**Lucy: BR! I'm ready for my performance!**

**BR: Kk, Lucy. Happy!**

**Happy: Aye, sir! Can I have some fish!**

**BR: uh...if you do the ****disclaimer!**

**Happy: AYE! BR doesnt own me, lushy, natsu, or any other FT member! some else does! she owns David, Ayumi, and Kitsuna though! she also doesn't own Orphan or any Orphan characters!**

It was a lovely day, sunny and bright in the city of Magnolia. Lucy was walking to her guild, and usually, she would be enjoying the sunshine, and total, complete homey, normalness that was in the air, making her feel normal.

Not extraordinary, not exceptional, but normal. And she loved the idea of being normal for once in her crap life.

But today was not normal. And her usual happiness was replaced by sadness.

It was the one-year landmark. The day that had haunted her in her dreams. The anniversary of _their _deaths.

She sighed and fiddled with her mini skirt and shirt (Come on y'all, you know the one). She would leave the guild early and change into her old clothes, the ones that make her feel a lot more comfortable. But…they make her extraordinary. And she doesn't want to be like that. Exceptional…

She sighed and continued walking to the guild. She finally arrived at the gate and stared at the giant guild. It would make her smile, any other day, but today wasn't any day. She opened the door and was greeted by a fight between Natsu and Gray fighting. She could say hello but didn't feel like it.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ICE PICK!"

"NOTHING MUCH YOU FLAME-BRAIN!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu shouted at Gray, foreheads touching as and angry aura surrounded them. Any other day she would have sweat dropped and giggled. But today was not any day, and instead, she ignored it and walked toward Mira. Her face looking grim.

Mira noticed and was starting to get worried. What was wrong with Lucy?

"Hey Lucy…why so glum?" the mentioned girl sat at a bar stool and sighed.

"Nothing Mira…I have to…uh…visit some people and I was wondering if you could, um, tell the master?" Mira was now very worried.

"Sure…but Lucy, where are you going?" Lucy didn't know what to say. 'my ex-best friend's grave'. No, people would want to know more and she just wanted to forget about that chapter in her life. What's done is done.

"…uh…T-that's not really important" she said getting up "thanks for your help Mira" She quickly turned on her heel and left the guild, and the minute she was gone, everyone noticed that she didn't greet them like usual.

"Guys" Mira said, her beautiful face contorted with worry. "Lucy just told me she was going to see some 'people' and refused to tell me where she was headed, only that she would be gone" Everyone looked at one another and it was Ezra that breaked the silence.

"Natsu go check on her and if necessary get us to come along" Ezra took another bite out of her cake.

Natsu nodded. He quickly left the guild in search of his best friend.

* * *

AT LUCY'S HOUSE

Lucy was at her house, pulling the windows curtains closed and locking it. She walked to her mirror and grimaced at her appearance.

Lucy walked to her closet and pushed aside the other things she wore. Reaching toward to back she felt what she was looking for.

Lucy pulled out a beautiful dress and pulled it on. It was sleeveless and was tight at the top and stopped at her stomach were it flowed out in gental ruffles. The dress was an light orange with black flowers and swirls decorating the outfit. She had also put on a black shawl with orange buttons. To complete the outfit she put on black gloves, making her look like a gothic sun. Next she moved to her hair.

She undid the bow and let her hair go free. Holding her hair in her hands she generated some magic and injected it in. Her hair started to grow and grow till it met her lower back. She put it in a pony tail and put a orange bow in it. Slipping on black ballet flats she smiled shyly at the outfit and suddenly felt like her old self.

Grabbing a black and white stripped bag she already packed she put her keys and belt in it and exited her apartment. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad day.

Actually, it was…

* * *

AT THE TRAIN STATION

"LUCY!" Natsu called after her. She turned around and saw him look at her in confusion.

"uh…Luce what's with the outfit?" he stared at the outfit longer than necessary and blushed.

"Well it's a special occasion" she said turning toward the train station "I have to look good. Don't worry about me though, I'll be back, promise" she smiled gently poking him in the side. He was frowning and opened his mouth to tell her he was coming when she interrupted

"Natsu, I'm not trying to be rude but this is personal, and I have to do it on my own, understood?" her calm smile and gentle eyes were gone and replaced with seriousness he had never seen before. They argued for a while till the train stopped in front of her and she had to get on.

"Don't worry Natsu I'll be fine" she smiled and bordered the train, leaving behind a very frustrated and confused Natsu.

* * *

GEMINATE TRAIN STATION

Lucy got off the train and looked around the Large, LARGE kingdom she had arrived at. It was a day journey and was 5:30 pm, the sun prepping to touch the hills, bathing the city in a gold light. It was just like she remembered, and she wondered if it remembered her blowing up half of it. Yes, the kingdom she was in was Geminate, a kingdom right outside Fiore that was on good terms with the magic land, but was not in any way under their foot.

She saw the person she was suppost to meet and a gentle smile was placed on her face. She walked toward him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and got into karate position and prepped to fight but then saw who it was and his eyes widened. He grinned like a maniac.

"Well, well, well, Lucky Lucy comes home after a long, long, time, eh?" he straightened to his full height and smiled down at his old friend.

"Yeah…I'm glad to see you again, Orphan"

* * *

**Ohhh...Who's Orphan? watch Orphan and you'll know. He's a little OOC though. Hope you like it, I tried to make it very great! Tell me any ideas you have on the story and I'll try to incorporate it in, k?**

**Anyway, NEXT TIME: The Past, Present and Future, part 2**

** The Past**

"I miss them so much, Kitsuna!"

"I know Lucky" said the beautiful girl

"don't worry Luce, their in a 'Better Place'"

"Hey everyone, what's that?" Natsu asked

"A device that lets you see into the past! Cool, huh?"

"Don't try to use that again, or else" This was the first time they saw her truly, and utterly pissed.


	2. Chapter 2: PPP Part 2, The Future

**Crystals in the Dark**

**By Black Rookie**

**Chapter 2**

**The Past, Present and Future, Part 2**

**The Future**

**BR: Hey Y'all! What's up? Me? Oh just butthole teachers who give lots of homework, no biggie.**

**Lucy: The girl who lives in the 90's doesn't own Fairy Tail (Really? 'Biggie'?)**

**XXXTHEME SONGXXX**

**_Song bird, racing through the trees…_**(Lucy looks up, and begins to cry and smile at the same time)

**_Stolen my Heart_**(Holds up a jewelry box)

**_Stolen my Soul, with ease…_**(Jewelry box opens, revealing a picture that falls out onto the floor, causing the floor to ripple like water)

**_I Wonder How You Sleep at night?_**(Ripple first looks like a black and white picture of her and Ayumi, hugging and then one of them singing together)

**_Do You ever wonder the Same_**_? _(A new picture of her, Orphen and Magic with both their arms are around each other and they are smiling, then one of Lucy and Orphen fighting while Magic laughs)

**_Would you wake up with a Fright?_**(Kitsuna and Lucy laugh and clink there drinks together, while another shows Lucy falling on a catwalk wearing a beautiful dress while Kitsuna laughs in the background)

**_Having to face another night…_**(The camera zooms upward where Lucy and Kyo are standing on a grassy hill, and Kyo hugs Lucy, both are blushing)

**_WITHOUT ME!_**(Kyo disappears and the panoramic view and setting dissolve into blackness. Lucy falls to her knees and Hides her eyes behind her bangs)

**_I Wonder… _**(The puppeteer stands behind her. He smiles sickly and reaches out, only to disappear on contact)

**_I Ponder… _**(Lucy looks up to see a white light, which turns out to be Natsu, Orphen, Kitsuna, Magic and her other friends smiling at her and offering her their hands)

**_I Understand…_****(**She staggers to her feet and begins to walk, which turns into a jog, and then a run)

**_Yet can NOT Comprehend…_**(As she runs she dodges swords, fireballs, beams of light and other assorted weapons that fly her way, including her scythe)

**_Soooonnngggg bird, racing through the trees…_**(She sprints, the light becoming brighter and she looks back)

**_Stolen my heart…_**(Behind her, Ayumi, Kyo, and David wave at her sadly but relived. She smiles at them continues to run, dodging once again their old weapons and crystals)

**_STOLEN my Soul…_**(She makes it to the light and grasps Orphen's and Natsu's hands as everyone cheers for their friend's return)

**_WITH EASE…_**(she smiles cheerfully and looks up, seeing the picture flying through the wind)

**_Maybe someday, I'll get you to cease… _**(the picture turns out to be her, Kitsuna, Orphen, Magic, Kyo, and Ayumi. Behind them is a bar called 'The Star's Aella" (Translate: The Star's Gem) and they're all wearing matching black and white outfits)

**XXXTHEME SONG ENDXXX**

* * *

GEMINATE, STAR'S AELLA

Three people sat at the Star's Aella (one of the most popular café/bar in Geminate) enjoying the sunset and talking about their lives.

"…Then Natsu ran in and destroyed the entire town! We didn't even get payed…" the woman smiled a sweet, innocent smile. She was wearing a lovely orange dress and her golden hair was swept up in a orange bow. Shining brown eyes were sparkling at the boys beside her as she finished her tale and sipped her strawberry smoothie.

"Wow Lucy!" a blonde haired boy exclaimed. He had green eyes that held as much purity as his smile. He was about 15, wearing a light green and white sweat shirt and blue jeans. His name was Magic, an apprentice of Orphen. He was currently drinking a vanilla shake, and munching on a piece of coffee cake.

"How do you make money…?" a man asked. He was the same age as Lucy, 18. He wore a gray shirt under a black leather jacket with silver linings and black skinny jeans. His brown-black hair was floppy and messy that would cover his eyes if it wasn't for the red ribbon pulling it back that was on his forehead.

Strapped to his side was a sword that looked kinda like dragon fang and claw. A necklace braced his neck. He eye smiled with his brown eyes but look really confused. This was Orphen, Lucy's best friend and Magic's teacher. Or Master. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He took a small sip of his coffee.

Lucy shook her head.

"I really don't know!" she smiled brightly and Magic giggled. Orphen did his trade mark, That's-really-funny-but-I'm-to-awesome-to-laugh look.

"So, you guys have been on adventures, dealing with those pesky trolls I bested a while back, and Magic has multiple woman swooning over him? You're quite the bachelors!" Magic blushed crimson and Orphen smiled at her.

"I wonder how Kitsuna is…?" she asked absentmindedly, looking at Orphen.

He shrugged and pulled on his black fingerless gloves.

"She, like you, said she would be here tonight, meet us here too. You know, this is where we all used to hang out" pain flashed in Lucy's eyes, pain that Orphen and Magic reflected in their own. "But knowing her, she'll show up in about…3…2…1…" Orphen counted and then, out of know where, a bright yellow flash flashed and revealed a beautiful woman their age appeared.

She had curves that matched Lucy's and blonde-no, NEON YELLOW hair that was wild and untamed, cascading down her shoulders to her middle back. It had strips of strawberry red here and there, completing the do.

Her eyes were a eccentric blue, that, only a year ago shone with determination and love and happiness, but seemed a little dull…

She wore a white tube shirt that barley touched her belly button. Over it she had on a black leather vest. Her short black skirt stopped at her knees. Revealing her bare footness and golden anklets and matching ones on her wrists. On her ears she wore two golden sun earrings that dangled and barley touched her neck.

Smiling at her old friends, Kitsuna giggled and said,

"Lucy! Orphen! Magic! How are you my lovelies?"

BACK AT THE GUILD

Natsu was upset. He had shown up at the guild and told them what happened only to be waved off. 'Lucy's a big girl' 'We're her friends, lets trust she know what's she's doing, besides, she's coming home tomorrow, right?'.

Natsu wanted to protest, but shook it off, considering he didn't want to cause a scene.

He was getting bored at the guild. He already finished doing his to-do list.

Annoy Gray-Check

Fight Gray-Check

Get beaten up by Ezra-CHECK

Eat Chicken that's on Fire—Check

Look at Quest Board-Check

Annoy Lucy-Uncompleted

Sighing he got up and said, "Guy's I'm going home, k?" Natsu and happy got up and left the guild. Having no-where to go, they went to Lucy's apartment and snuck in the window.

Natsu smelled in deeply and cherished the smell of strawberry and vanilla. He sat on the floor and leaned against her bed relaxing into the softness.

Happy layed down, purring on the bedspread.

Natsu was so caught up with Lucy's scent that he didn't notice that he was slipping off till his head hit the floor. The impact of his head against the cold wood caused something from the closet to hit the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked over to Happy, who had flown over to the object.

"Oi, Happy what's that?" He asked walking over to his furry companion.

"I…think it's a lunch box"

"hmmm…" Natsu picked up the silver box. It was square and large, it was light, but there was still something in it seeing as it jiggled against the smooth surface. The box itself was decorated with rainbow gems and orange writing in cursive was across the top.

"Thyme wile heel ale coulds" Natsu squinted at the writing "This makes no Sense!" he walked over to the bed and Happy sat on his head.

"Lushy sure is weird!"

"Yep!" Natsu said. He tried to pick the orange lock, but with no avail.

"Happy! Let's give this to the guys at the guild tomorrow and then snoop through Luce's stuff!"

"Aye, sir!"

GEMINATE, SACRED MOUNTAIN

The sacred mountain that loomed over Geminate, blocking the morning glow, but looking godly and bright with the last rays of sun being shown. 4 teens walked up the mountain, enjoying the sunset and first stars appearing in the pale and dark blue ocean above them.

"It has always been a steep climb, ne?" Kitsuna and Lucy walked ahead of the boys, who seemed to be chatting about magic or something. Lucy smiled at her old friend and looked ahead sadly.

"Yeah, but it's beautiful. They would of wanted it this way" they walked up and up. Kitsuna shook her head up and down.

"I…I miss them, Lovely. I really do. But…but I…I hoped I would get over it…I went all around the world and even heard of Orphen and Magic a few times, heard my own name, in OUR story a couple of times. But. But. It never faded. David's face is still fresh, and even though our crystals lost their shine, it still looks bright yellow, a reminder…"

Kitsuna's face was filled with grief and worry, eyes were duller than usual, filled with an ocean of reminders.

"Hey Kitsuna? If…" she took one of Kitsuna's hands and squeezed "If you need help, or if your lonely, then come with me. Come with me back to my new home, to Fairy Tail" Kitsuna's eyes widened and she looked at Lucy, who turned to her and smiled. Suddenly, Kitsuna smiled too.

"I…I would love not to be alone anymore lovely. Thank you so much!" she smiled a smile so wide and beautiful that lucy couldn't help but grin back and grip her hand tighter as they walked a speedier pace up the mountain.

As the moon rose in the midnight blue sky, they reached the top, ironically not one was sweating. Except for, well, Magic. They all had tired and sad faces on as they approached the area.

Three white crosses gleamed in the moonlight, set up in a semi-circle. Orphen tapped Kitsuna on the shoulder and handed her 3 flowers. He did the same with Magic and Lucy then went up and placed his flowers on the graves.

Magic went next, getting teary eyed and then turning away from the others as silent tears tracked down his face. Orphen had a straight, emotionless face with saddened eyes.

Kitsuna did hers and started to cry when she got to the last, tears streaming down her cheeks as silent sobs racked her body. When she got back she instantly found herself crying into Orphen's arms with Magic patting her back.

Kitsuna turned a little so she could see Lucy go up.

The bark crunched under her feet and then it gave away to green grass. She stood at the edge of the cliff, in the center of the circle.

She smiled a painful sad one.

"Hey, David" she said, placing a white tulip on his grave, "Sorry, there isn't any green flowers…"

She turned to the one on the right, her heart aching with every step.

"Hello, my Love" She whispered, placing a red tulip on the growing pile on his grave, the pain in her heart beating and ripping through her entire body, tears welling in her brown orbs. "Ryo…I'm sorry"

She turned and her lip quivered. A single shining cross sat in front of her, gleaming in beauty as if it had been freshly painted.

With a shaking hand Lucy lowered down the final flower on the cross, letting it stand among the other unearthly flowers.

It was a bright blue rose, shining in the moonlight, lighting the area with a lazy sky colored hue.

"A-Ayumi" She tried to hold back the tears, but began to fail "Oh, my darling little sister" and the tears broke free.

* * *

GUILD, MORNING

Natsu had delivered the box to the guild, and Levy was currently studying it.

"Wow" She said "This is a very pretty jewelry box"

"Do you think you could open it?"

"Yep, it is opened by ruins" she answered, and study the writing on it.

"Ok, here it is" everyone gathered around, and the bluenette was about to start the ceremony when Cana busted through the doors.

"HEY EVERYONE!" She shouted waving her arms excitedly "LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!"  
The attention shifted from Lucy's box to Cana's strange device in and instant.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a device that uses magic to see into the past!" She said, completely ecstatic "It's the only of it's kind!"

"Wow"

"Impressive"

"How'd you get it Cana?" the guild commented.

"I got it from an old geezer that was too blind to see what it was, thinking it was a side lamp. When I told him he needed magic to use it he gave it to me as a reward for the job I did for him!" she smiled triumphantly, placing the box a few feet away from the wall "Now, who should we do first?"

As they wondered, Natsu examined the box. It was a dark chestnut and stood on 4 legs, a little whole was in the top center of the side pointing the wall.

On the top was a dotted line in the form of a circle.

"OK! Let's do…The day Happy was born!" Lisanna exclaimed. Cana smiled and turned to happy.

"Happy can I have a fish of yours?" The guild stared at her funny "It's for the machine! Jeez…I need something of yours for the magic to work"

Happy gave a reluctant and tear filled 5 minute good bye to the fish and handed it to Cana.

When the fish was placed on the circle, Cana held out her hands and preformed a magic spell. Then, a gray light came out of the machine and plastered a video to the wall of Natsu punching a tree with a fake Gray and Erza on it, then a blue egg falling from the tree and landing on him.

Cana grinded hugely, and turned to the guild.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I produce Cana's Theater"

* * *

Yes, I know I know, I'm amazing, but hold the applause. How did Ayumi, David, and Ryo die? Find out, NEXT TIME! teehee

Next Time:

"Let's go to Fairy Tail!"

"Hmm...Let's see Lucy's past!"

"That's...Something I would like to forget about"

"Uh...Lovely I don't know if I could be in a guild that invades other people's privacy"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
